Pure Randomness
by The Thorn of Twilight
Summary: Hot day in Henesys plus three archer cousins equals crazy party with relatives and bizarre antics! R&R! Randomness galore in later chapters, perhaps.
1. Chapter 1: To Plan a Party

Pure Randomness

Boredness: A terrible disease that can be cured, but is sometimes contagious. The symptoms are tiredness, lazy feelings, and sometimes…writer's block.

I came up with this story with me cousin, Inspector Marth. Go Xhu-go!

It was one of those lazy summer afternoons in Henesys, just warm enough to go outside, but too hot to do anything. Marth, Roy, Shinn lay in the haystacks in the Henesys Hunting Ground, either falling asleep, shooting snails, or just occasionally getting up to save the lower levels from dying from summons. Either way, they still we're doing anything.

"Gahh…It's so hot…" Marth complained, equipping his Korean fan, waving it in front of his face vigorously. Roy just shook his hand in his face.

"It's so damn hot that I think my skin is melting off." Roy groaned, shifting away from his two cousins. Shinn seemed to cringe at the thought of skin being turned into liquid in the sun, and lowered his emerald-coloured bamboo hat to shade him from the dangerous rays of the glowering orb of flames above. All of a sudden, Marth jumped up, a grin on his face. His archer friends just stared at him with disturbed faces.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinn asked, getting up from the clump of grass he was sitting on. Marth's grin went from small, to extra gigantic big. He laughed slightly then exclaimed:

"Let's have a party!" Roy and Shinn looked at each other, blinked, then looked back at Marth smiling.

"Good idea! Let's invite all the cousins!" Roy said, jumping around, looking like a crazy turtle dancing around, since he was wearing all green. Shinn started to run towards the path to A Hill West of Henesys.

"Damn right we will. We should start it at twilight, since it'll be much cooler at the time." He said, "I'm gonna go call my sisters, see you." He took out a Perion Town scroll, activated it, and disappeared. Marth and Roy took out return scrolls too, one Ellinia, and the other Kerning City.

"I'll go call Leyo and Crunk (masta), and you call ChaosHero (999) and ArcherMan (159)." Marth ordered, imitating a general's voice. Roy saluted, and vanished. Marth did the same.

And that started the chaos…

Woot! It started! Right now, I'm writing the next chapter, so be patient!

-The Thorn of Twilight-

a.k.a Shinn the HunterMage


	2. Chapter 2: To Send an Invitation

I'm back! Let's just start the chapter already! O.o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Audrey!"

"Shinn!" The two siblings called out to each other. The ice wizard stepped up to her brother, then whacked him in the head with her fairy wand. The hunter winced, then rubbed his head in his pain.

"Gahh! What the hell was that for, sis!" he yelled. His sister just made a 'huff' sound', and waved her weapon around.

"You shouldn't bother me while I'm training." She replied. Just then, a figure came swooping down, tackling Shinn in the process.

"GAHH!"

"Tee hee hee!"

"Shy! What the bloody hell are you doing!" Shinn screamed at his older sister. She grinned, then stepped off of her brother.

"Nothing. Why are you here, anyways? You don't usually train here in the Burning Zone."

"Why the hell would I train here? It's so damn hot here, I'd melt into a puddle!" Shinn stated, wiping sweat off his head.

"Not if you're an ice wizard." Audrey retorted, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Shinn muttered, "Anyways, I didn't come here to complain about the weather. Marth, Roy, and I planned a party for tonight. Both of you can come, if you want." Shy jumped.

"Yeah! Damn right I'm coming!" she exclaimed in glee. Audrey just smiled, then nodded.

"We're coming. At what time, though?"

"Twilight. In Henesys Hunting Ground I." The girls nodded, then ran off.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

"CRUNK? WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?" Marth called out searching around in the bushes. He took out his messenger, and typed:

**Marth193164: Hey Roy! Any luck finding them?**

It was quite a while before Roy answered.

RoyKira: Yeah. I found my brother, you know, ChaosHero. It took him a while to get to here from Bera.

**Marth193164: Uh-huh. I see. Anyways, I got Leyo. She's on her way here. She says she fell in a ditch while she was getting here through the sewers. Oh well. The party's not until around 8 P.M. or something.**

**RoyKira: I spotted ArcherMan. I'll go tell him. See ya.**

**Marth193164: Say Hi to him for me, mate.**

Marth clicked off his messenger, and headed towards the Kerning Sewers, when…

WHOOSH!

"Hey Marth." Said someone dressed in thief clothing.

"AHH! CRUNK! Don't scare me like that, or I might shoot you with me crossbow!" Marth said with big eyes. Crunk laughed.

"Fine. So, what are you doing around here? Training?"

"Nope. Inviting people. For the party."

"Party? Hopefully I'm invited…am I?"

"Yeah. It's at about sunset/twilight. Henesys Hunting Ground. See you there!" Marth leaped into the sewer hole and disappeared.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

"Hey ArcherMan!" Roy said happily, patting his cousin on the back.

"Hi Roy. What's new?"

"Party time!" Roy exclaimed, after shooting a pig in the distance. ArcherMan whistled.

"I see. I've heard that from my brother. I know about. Don't need to tell me!"

"Okay then! See ya there." Roy whipped out a Lith Harbor scroll then departed.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

Shinn took out his communicator, and typed:

**Shinnoyami: Xhu-go! Can Mikakuro and Toki come?**

**Marth193164: 'ey Shinny-boy. Yeah, they're family. Go invite em'. The more, the better.**

**Shinnoyami: Thanks, cuz.**

He turned it off, then entered a taxi to Henesys. The trip only took 2 minutes.

SCREECH!

After paying and thanking the driver, he ran towards the place where Mikakuro was most likely to be: near Henesys Park. He climbed up the platforms, and saw the young archer girl, sitting on a bench near the gates.

"Hey Mikakuro! It's Shinn." The hunter yelled, still running towards his sister. Mika turned then smiled.

"Hey Yami. Wait." She said, "Don't tell me. Party, right?" Shinn let out a sigh.

"Yup. You prolly' know where to, don't you?" The girl nodded. Shinn smiled, waved, then entered another taxi to Kerning. While he was riding there, he took out his messenger again.

Shinnoyami: Xhu-go, you're in Kerning, right? Marth193164: Yeah. Why? 

**Shinnoyami: You see TokiNoBannin anywhere?**

**Marth193164: Err, nope.**

**Shinnoyami: Oh. Okay. Thanks anyways. Bye.**

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. Another screech was heard, and Shinn paid the driver again. He walked into Niora Hospital.

'_He's usually gets sick at these times. Perhaps…'_ His thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone coughing. He opened the door. Toki sat in the waiting room, coughing slightly. Shinn ran to him, and kneeled down.

"Hey bud." He said half softly, half jokingly. Toki just gave him one of his usual stares, full of wonder and confusion. Shinn whacked him in the head.

"Party, Toki. You've heard from Audrey?" he asked. The pale, blond boy nodded lightly. Shinn sighed.

"Me work's here is done. See you later." Shinn turned and left.

XXxxxxXXTwilightXXxxxxXX

Marth, Roy, and Shinn dressed in more 'summer-y' clothing. (If you don't like clothing descriptions, scroll down to the next line of dialogue) Marth wore a blue t-shirt. There was a logo on it that said 'ORANGE!' and had a picture of the fruit on it. (Note that Marth started dancing around for a minute, because he liked what was on it) He also wore beige cargo pants, and black sandals. Roy wore similar pants, but had a jade green sleeveless with a picture of an orange-shelled turtle on the back and a logo that said 'KOOPER'. His shoes were white sneakers with green strips. Shinn wore something like Roy's top, except it was crimson with black letters that said 'HUNTERMAGE', jean capris, and black basketball shoes.

"Okay. They should be coming any minute now!" Marth said.

They ended up just doing what they did at the beginning of the story: sitting and thinking. Finally Audrey and Shy came along, the wizard wearing a light blue tank top, thin long navy blue skirt, and brown sandals, and the bandit wearing a sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, and slip-on-shoes, all in her usual colour of clothing: blood red. In Audrey's hands was a giant cooler.

"Hey guys. What's in that?" Marth asked, pointing to the icebox. Audrey made a mischievous grin. Shy answered for her.

"Alcohol." Shinn backed away.

"We're underage!" he stated.

"I'm not!" Shy giggled, pulling out a bottle and shoving it in Shinn's mouth. He gagged and pulled it out.

"What the bloody hell? Stop!"

"C'mon Shinny-boy. Don't be a party pooper!" Marth said, grabbing the jug of rum, and taking a small sip. Roy made a muffled laugh.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just wait for the rest to come."

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

Okay. That, perhaps, was the longest chapter I have wrote for any of the stories I have right now. Sorry the party hasn't started yet, but I'm getting there.

-The Thorn of Twilight-

-Shinn the HunterMage-


End file.
